


Down For The Count

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At first ;), F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel, a romantic at heart, fell in love at first sight.Adrien, a self sacrificial person, helping his friend only to get hurt in return.Marinette, a girl with her focus on the future.(A tale inspired by several songs from Hamilton)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Down For The Count

Nathaniel smiled as he watched his childhood friend, Adrien, rush around the room. His dad always ordered clothes from Adrien’s own father, and that had led to the two boys always hanging out together. They were basically brothers at this point.

Since Adrien has been sheltered for most of his life, as soon as he hit eighteen, he threw a party, inviting people from the city around his age to come. Of course, it was a formal one, since that was all Adrien knew about parties.

Nathaniel shook his head fondly watching him bond with some people near the door. He was sitting near the back of the room. 

Socializing? Not his thing.

He took a sip from his cup as he watched a girl glide through the crowd. Nathaniel almost choked, seeing her.

She looked beautiful, a ladybug themed dress trailing behind her. Her pigtails bounced as she headed towards a couple who she seemed to recognize.

His eyes followed her. Nathaniel stood up, seeing Adrien walk over.

“Hey, Nath, how’s the party?”

Nathaniel latched onto Adrien’s arm, gesturing with his head over to the girl, “Yo, this one’s mine. I wanna try taking a shot.”

Adrien took a look at the girl before removing Nathaniel from his arm, “I’ll be right back.” He dodged people in the crowd, making his way to the mysterious girl. They conversed, Nathaniel looking on in concern.

_ He’s talking bad about you. He’s warning her about how much you suck.  _

Nathaniel slapped his face with his hands.

Adrien was his closest friend. He wouldn’t do that.

But what was he doing?

Nathaniel glanced up at the duo, making direct eye contact with the girl. He blushed, looking down again.

His legs felt like jelly. 

God, he was so helpless for this girl.

Nathaniel looked up again, hearing footsteps in front of him. He stood in front of the girl (and of course he was shorter than her as well, cause life just wanted to be mean.). Nathaniel gulped, “I’m Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled, “Likewise. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien grinned, “I’ll leave you to it.”

\---

Nathaniel beamed, texting Marinette some more. They had exchanged numbers at the party a week ago and were texting almost daily. 

Adrien looked over his shoulder, a teasing smirk on his face, “You know if you really loved me, you’d share her.”

Nathaniel stuck his tongue out at his friend, laughing.

\---

Nathaniel tapped his fingers nervously on the table. Marinette and him had started dating (Well, he hoped they were dating. They were giving each other kisses and cuddles.) about a week after the party (wow, that was a year ago. Wow.) and his father had wanted to meet her.

The two were currently conversing about his dad giving Marinette his approval while Nathaniel watched on nervously.

Marinette noticed, shooting him a comforting smile. Nathaniel smiled back, relaxing slightly.

_ She’s Marinette. She can do anything. _

His dad glanced over to Nathaniel before looking back at Marinette.

_ Please don’t deny her. Please don’t deny her. _

The older man held out his hand, nodding. Marinette beamed, shaking it. She stood up, running over to Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel’s smile could’ve rivaled the sun at that moment.

Their eyes connected, his aqua eyes meeting her own blue ones.

After all this time, he was still helpless for her.

\---

Marinette sighed, “I know I’m not what you’re quite used to. My family isn’t rich like yours.” She slipped a necklace (a gift?) into his hands, “But, I swear I’ll try my best to support us and our relationship.”

Nathaniel smiled, putting the accessory on, “Try? You’re already climbing up in the fashion world.”

His girlfriend giggled, kissing his cheek, “We’ll get through this together.” She stood up, looking around the house they just moved into together. “I’m gonna keep unpacking.” Marinette walked away.

Nathaniel watched her, adoration flooding his body.

With her, he could do anything. He knew it.


End file.
